


A Lifetime of Regret

by Miss_Peg



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Peg/pseuds/Miss_Peg
Summary: After what feels like a lifetime apart, Sullivan returns, and Ripley gets a second chance





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts).

> This is a fun little piece for Hotgitay, because I know how much they want Sully/Ripley. I hope you like it.

When Sully’s wife died, Ripley went dark. The metaphoric rug had been pulled out from under him and he couldn’t stand up. He could still remember the moment he had to tell him his wife had gone.

It was too late.

His actions had cost Sully the love of his life. They should have made it to the hospital in time.

But they didn’t.

The darkness increased when Sully left town. It happened abruptly. There was no warning. Just a notice to his team that they needed to replace one of their own.

He left message after message until the voicemail box was full, and eventually the number disconnected.

Sully was gone, and he wasn’t coming back.

Then Ripley’s own marriage broke down. It was his own fault. He knew. They both knew. The devastation he felt over the loss of his friend was exponential. There was no space in their marriage for three people. Something had to give.

The night she left, he went to a bar. He didn’t go with the plan to go home with anyone. That was the last thing he wanted.

Until he saw him. Sitting across the bar from him.

Sully.

He wanted it to be Sully. He needed it to be Sully. In reality, it was a man he’d never met.

The first night they talked.

The second night he let him kiss him.

The third night he pictured Sully’s hands all over him as he took Ripley in the alley beside the bar.

After that night he forgot him. Or at least, he pushed him out of his mind. For his own sanity. For the sake of his career.

His second marriage had ended badly, and he wasn’t about to make another mistake.

So he fought hard to make his career everything he wanted it to be.

Until that fateful day when Captain Herrera of 19 called in Robert Sullivan to take over.

It blindsighted him. He didn’t expect to see his face again, least not looking exactly as he had all those years ago when he’d walked out.

The history of their past was behind them. Ripley’s role in Sully’s wife’s death faded into the years gone by.

They talked. Cleared the air. Had a conversation about sports, and beer.

Sully invited Ripley for a drink, and he couldn’t pass him up. If only because he wanted to see him in his civvies again.

When he walked into the bar, Sully sat at the far end. He watched from a distance. He was transported back to that night with the stranger.

Sully caught his eye and held up a hand. He lifted his in return and headed across the bar. Two beers sat in front of them, and he downed his before Sully could even hand over any cash.

“That bad?”

“Huh?”

“Your day.”

“No.” He sat down, averting his gaze. Oh how much he’d dreamt of this moment. Of sitting side by side the man he’d harboured feelings for since they were at the fire academy together. “A lifetime of regret.”

“You’re not the only one.” Their eyes locked. Words passed silently between them, unspoken. A hand landed on Ripley’s thigh. He glanced down. A lump formed in his throat, and he coughed, in an attempt to push it down. “It’s _so_ good to see you again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had started to write more, but wasn’t sure it was worth posting. It’s getting a bit hot and steamy in here...

Ripley stood up and held out a hand. Sully took it and followed him across the room. Their fingers interlinked. A layer of sweat made them slip apart.

It didn’t matter.

The toilet door closed behind them. Sully checked the empty cubicles and turned the lock on the main door. He stepped forward, taking the lead once more. His hands fell to Ripley’s hips and he didn’t stop him.

“I’ve dreamt about this for twenty years,” Ripley whispered, his voice small against Sully’s ear. He stepped forward, pushing his body against Sully’s, their mouths merged, tongues pushed between lips. Ripley’s pants tightened across the front and he leaned even closer. Revealing to Sully his secrets.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Sully stared into Ripley’s eyes. “Well I know that’s not a gun in your jeans.”

Ripley’s breath increased in pace, racing along, his heart thrummed against his chest. He reached down to his zipper and tugged his jeans down around his thighs. Sully moved in tandem, until his own pants were around his ankles and before he could say another word, he felt him push his way into his body.

For the first time since Sully’s wife died, the darkness disappeared, leaving Ripley feeling hopeful. Maybe, just maybe, even the most painful of moments could feel better.

They left the bar quickly. The excitement still evident on their faces. Ripley sat down in Sully’s passenger seat and glanced between Sully and the road ahead. He couldn’t avoid the thoughts running through his mind, the growth once more in his pants.

He rested a hand on Sully’s thigh. Sliding it up along his leg.

“Err, trying to drive here,” Sully said, smiling.

“I know.” Ripley didn’t stop, his fingers trailed further up until he could feel the bulge forming in Sully’s jeans.

He kept his eyes on him, as Sully stared at the road ahead. He shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable, needing a release. Ripley didn’t stop. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled him out, stroking him slowly.

“You probably shouldn’t,” Sully whispered, but he could hear the strain in his voice. A moment later, he pulled over and shut off the engine. He glanced back at Ripley and closed his eyes, moving his hips. “But please, God, don’t stop.”

Eventually they set off again, reaching Ripley’s place within a few minutes. They stumbled through the entrance hall, lips merged, fingers tugging at material, until they were butt naked and writhing together on the living room floor.

Panting hard, Ripley rested against Sully’s back, placing gentle kisses along his shoulder. “I’m so glad you came home.”

“Me too.”


End file.
